Hacia el infierno
by Lectoraempedern N.B
Summary: Y ella como que ahora entiende (un poco) el significado de la palabra Amor. Twoshot. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

N/A: hola este es un twoshot que escribí hace un par de días atrás. Es un GaaIno un poco raro situado en un universo alterno y se repiten algunas cosas pero aún así espero que al menos les guste un poco.

.

.

.

.

"El mundo es una comedia para los que reflexionan y una tragedia para los que sienten." H. Walpole

.

.

.

.

.

.

I

Gaara es como un (poco) demonio, eso le dicen a menudo, no de frente, si no de manera cobarde (a sus espaldas). Lo malo de ser Gaara (según piensa él a menudo) es el hecho de ser el hijo de una persona importante, siempre creen que él como que tiene las puertas abiertas a un paraíso, pero no es así (no en realidad), y también de parecerse mucho a su progenitor (físicamente), Gaara siempre debe ser el mejor en todo, y eso le fastidia un poco, por no decir bastante, aunque quizás lo más molesto de todo sea el hecho de ser un bastardo (como lo llaman sus hermanos), a Gaara no le molesta ser hijo de una mujer que su padre un día conoció de la nada (fuera de su matrimonio), a él en verdad no le molesta eso, porque él ni siquiera deseaba pertenecer a la familia Sabaku No, ni tampoco quería pertenecer a la familia de su "supuesta" madre que lo abandono recién nacido, a Gaara solo le molesta que se lo digan siempre, y vivir con ellos, él como que los odia a todos (solo un poco).

Cuando camina por los pasillos de la enorme casa en donde vive con sus hermanos (hermanastros) la servidumbre cuchichea por lo bajo historias raras, y muy alejadas de la realidad, sobre el niño de cabellos rojos, sobre él, y Gaara los mira con desdén, se detiene y les dice- ¿sucede algo?- su voz suena grave, y los empleados niegan con la cabeza y siguen con sus quehaceres, porque Gaara tiene 5, pero es como un (poco) demonio.

A Gaara le gustan los peluches (bastante), sobre todo los que tienen forma de osos, pero no se lo dice a nadie, porque tiene 6 años, un ojo morado, un padre (que como que no es su padre), y dos hermanos que lo odian, y Gaara sabe que él no puede ser un niño, Gaara sabe que tiene que ser un hombre, y que los osos no son de hombres (y además salen caro).

Ir a la escuela es diferente a estar en casa (según nota) y los niños son mucho más crueles que los adultos (o eso cree). Es su primer día de escuela y como que tiene la muñeca fracturada (no está muy seguro) y le duele, no tanto como cuando su padre le pego en las costillas, pero le duele, es como si tuviera un ejército de hormigas picándole alrededor, y las maestras se asustan porque el hijo (bastardo) del empresario ,más reconocido ,esta lastimado, lo llevan al hospital entonces ( a pesar de que Gaara no quiere), lo sermonean, y lo llevan a casa cuando su padre no va por él. Al segundo día ya no se preocupan si es que entre varios chicos más grandes lo golpean porque saben que Gaara está solo (porque es un bastardo) porque su madre lo abandono. Pero a Gaara no le molesta (que lo golpeen), él es como un (poco) demonio, aunque como que se cansa (mucho) y entonces termina fracturando huesos, con sus pálidas manos, y termina dando mordidas, con sus caninos afilados (más que nunca), y deja un rastro de moretones en las caras (de otros niños) y entre golpe y golpe recuerda que odia (un poco) a su familia, la sangre corre por sus puños, y las maestras gritan, las niñas se desmayan y Gaara se ríe porque es como un (poco) demonio.

II

Cuando su padre llega a la escuela, Gaara aprieta sus labios y obediente espera, y en realidad no le importa porque ya sabe cuál va a hacer su castigo, así que decide prepararse durante el camino, porque Gaara es fuerte (mucho), pero el hombre es más poderoso, y Gaara no puede ir (aun) contra él.

Gaara está listo, así que cuando llega a casa y un puño se estrella en su mandíbula no le duele (no demasiado) y cuando su sedosos cabellos rojos son sujetados con brusquedad sus ojos agua marina están como vacíos, porque su cuerpo es como un cascaron, y Gaara divaga en otro lugar, un lugar en donde hay osos de peluche y él puede vestir de rojo ,y tiene hermanos (de verdad, hermanos que lo quieren) también tiene una mamá que es capaz de dar la vida por sus hijos. Gaara a veces piensa sobre muchas cosas, como por ejemplo en los tomates que se da por hecho de que son verduras, pero que en realidad son fruta, y a Gaara no le gustan los tomates, porque en cierta forma como que le recuerdan (un poco) así mismo, porque son rojos, como su cabello, porque son clasificados como algo que no son, así como él se parece a su padre (físicamente) y dan por entendido que es igual que él.

Cuando su padre (bestia) se va, le duelen un poco las costillas y sus dedos de la mano izquierda como que no están en su lugar, su lengua pequeña y rosa se desliza entonces entre sus dientes y se da cuenta que le falta uno de sus colmillos, y a Gaara no le gusta porque es como un (poco) demonio y ahora sabe que ya no podrá morder bien.

Camina hacia la cocina porque sabe que ahí debe de estar la servidumbre, los cuales escucharon todo, pero no hicieron nada, a Gaara no le importa siempre y cuando le acomoden sus dedos que como que están fuera de lugar, no le importa mientras le den algodón para poner en su boca para dejar de sangrar.

Y una mujer algo anciana con unos lentes pequeños (pero de mucho aumento) se le acerca porque ella lleva bastante en la casa y ella sabe acomodar (un poco) los huesos (a lo bruto), Gaara la mira fijo, porque la conoce prácticamente desde que tuvo conciencia, y ella ( a él) no le gusta, ella es como el recordatorio vivo de cada paliza que ha recibido, pero la respeta, porque a pesar de que no interviene cuando él la necesita, ella lo cura después.

La mujer (anciana) le sumerge la mano en el agua tibia, ambos en silencio, un silencio que se rompe cuando ella jala (fuerte) los dedos de él posicionándolos de manera correcta, los huesos suenan "trac" y Gaara no llora, aunque la primera vez sí lo hizo, pues debe de reconocerlo, pero ahora… ahora ya no llora, aunque le duele, ella le vuelve a sumergir la mano en el agua, pero esta vez el agua es fría (muy fría) y aprieta los dientes, y le duele aún más, porque su boca esta adolorida y tiene heridas en las encías, y le falta un diente, pero Gaara no es un niño, él es como un hombre, o más bien como un (poco) demonio y no llora, se traga la sangre, y lleva la cuenta de cuantas fracturas ha tenido y cuantas heridas posee, saca sumas, hace una nota mental sobre ello, y piensa que tan solo en un par de años él será más fuerte que el diablo que tiene por padre. – ya está— susurra ella entonces, Gaara asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y la mira a los ojos, y sus ojos agua marina brillan por primera vez (para ella), entonces la mujer se sorprende, la mujer aprieta los labios, y lo deja ir, le da la espalda, y ella es tan mala como el padre del niño así que sigue con sus labores pero en su mente hay una mirada de la cual no se olvidara nunca.

III

A Gaara le gustan las cosas brillantes, no lo dice en voz alta porque tiene 7 años, una navaja rota en su mano, dos muelas sueltas, una costilla rota, y unos hermanos asustados, muy asustados (por su culpa) , y Gaara como que le encanta como se ven.

Gaara (entonces) ríe (para sus adentros), porque a pesar de que es un (poco) demonio, su intención nunca fue asustarlos (aunque le gusta verlos así) , los mira fijo, sin moverse, y ellos como que le tienen miedo (mucho), Temari que es la más grande se pone frente a su hermano Kankuro (y Gaara piensa que ella es linda en cierta forma) y con voz firme (aunque su cuerpo tiembla) le dice – ¿Qué haces?— y Gaara no le contesta, porque es una pregunta un poco tonta (a su parecer), es obvio que tiene una navaja rota en su mano, unas costillas adoloridas, y dos muelas flojas por su culpa, así que el pelirrojo no le contesta, la mira fijo y no se mueve, quieto como una estatua que en cualquier momento cobrara vida, que cobrara venganza.

Y Temari comienza a ser consumida por los nervios, y Kankuro (su único hermano) aprieta los dientes (tratando de guardar calma). —Para— le demanda la niña (mayor que él), pero Gaara no está haciendo nada, y como que le dan ganas de decírselo pero prefiere verla un poco histérica (porque es la primera vez que la ve de esa manera). –Para—le vuelve a decir, pero él de veras que no está haciendo nada, entonces Kankuro se enoja, y le dan ganas de pegarle otra vez ( así como antes), pero tiene como un poco de miedo, y eso le jode (y mucho), además como que le duelen los brazos , y la sangre que cae desde el principio de su frente hasta su mandíbula no le ayuda demasiado, Gaara es como un demonio, y Kankuro sabe que no debió a verse metido en el infierno, pero Kankuro y Temari como que son un poco tontos.—vamos Temari… déjalo solo—logra decir (entonces) el niño de cabellos castaños y su hermana como que no puede moverse (porque tiene miedo, y es tonta) –vamos—repite el niño que también es tonto (pero en una de una manera diferente).

Al final se van, y Gaara queda solo en medio de la biblioteca (de su casa) con una navaja rota en sus manos, unas costillas adoloridas, dos muelas flojas, y una mirada triste. A Gaara le gustan las cosas brillantes, debajo de su cama tiene algunas escondidas, como una piedra azul que encontró un día de lluvia (en el que nadie fue por él para llevarlo a casa), también tiene una bandeja que al parecer es de plata (que tiene los patrones de una flores bonitas), y tiene un montón más de cosas brillosas, Gaara agradece en cierta forma que no se preocupen mucho por su persona, porque si alguien le ordenara su habitación, o le diera de comer o lo cuidara, él no tendría nunca un tesoro en su baúl secreto (su cama), y cuando contempla la pequeña cuchilla rota (que encontró en un cajón del mueble de la biblioteca) decide que es hermosa, brillante y como que tiene un poco de su sangre y la de sus hermanos (hermanastros), así que Gaara decide guardarla como tal, como un tesoro, y camina a su habitación sintiendo que fue un buen día, que va dormir tranquilo sobre sus preciados objetos, y como que Gaara siente ganas de reír fuerte (muy fuerte) pero no puede, él nunca puede.

Ir a la escuela se vuelve (un poco) complicado, y no por que le peguen (porque en realidad ya no lo hacen), sino que se vuelve complicado porque ahora está rodeado de gente (pero solo), los profesores lo vigilan en cada momento sin darle un minuto de privacidad, ya ni siquiera puede dibujar en el recreo (ya no puede dibujar la sangre, ni a sus hermanos que no son sus hermanos, ni a la bestia que lo azota por la tarde), además está el hecho de que varios par de ojos lo miran a cada instante, y eso lo cansa, pero no dice nada, porque esta como un poco triste, y los dedos le cosquillean para hacer algo, que no sabe bien que es, pero le cosquillean así como cuando se tiene un pluma entre la piel ( entre la carne y los nervios), y Gaara no entiende (en verdad que no lo hace) porque siente esa sensación, o quizás sí (quizás en su interior lo entienda).

IIII

A Gaara le gusta el rojo (mucho), sobre todo si es un poco oscuro (como la sangre) pero no lo dice porque tiene 8 años, un plato de galletas (frente a él) en una mesa, un vaso de leche entre sus manos, y un Psicólogo que lo mira de frente, que lo cuestiona con una mirada, y Gaara sabe que no tiene que contarle lo de su padre (la bestia), ni lo de sus hermanos, ni del cosquilleo que siente en los dedos (hace más de un año), ni lo del color rojo, ni mucho menos lo de sus tesoros.

— ¿Qué tal te esta yendo en la escuela?—le pregunta (le interroga), y Gaara lo mira con sus enormes ojos (casi) infantiles, y trata de sonreír (porque es lo que los niños hacen ¿verdad?) pero no puede. –Bien— finalmente le contesta un poco escueto, y el hombre mayor asiente, anota algo en su libretita. – ¿No te gustan las galletas?- pregunta intentando conseguir un poco sobre el niño (que ya no es), y Gaara decide a jugar un poco con él (y mentirle como dijo la bestia) —no esas… prefiero las de chocolate—el hombre entonces sonríe, al parecer lo toma positivamente, y Gaara se siente algo tenso, pero relaja un poco su postura, porque si no quizás levante sospechas. — ¿Tus compañeros te molestan?

—Nop—le responde sincero, pues en verdad que hace tiempo que no recibe las bromas pesadas, ni los golpes, ni los insultos, y a Gaara como que le aburre un poco que no lo hagan (no lo de los golpes, porque que lo golpeen no le gusta demasiado –porque esta cansado- además eso ya lo hace su padre), y como que extraña un poco lo de sus compañeros, es raro, pero es así y no puede evitarlo.

Entonces el hombre continúa con sus preguntas (interrogatorio) y Gaara continua tratando de ser un buen chico y que no descubran que le cosquillean los dedos, ni que su padre es como una bestia, ni que sus hermanos (hermanastros) le tienen miedo. Cuando termina finalmente, el hombre se va un poco relajado porque el niño que supuestamente tenía problemas, que lo golpeaban, y que cada vez se perdía más en un mundo oscuro, solo resulto ser un chico un poco tímido y un poco reservado, el hombre mayor sonríe porque fue un buen día, porque el niño estaba bien, y su familia lo quiere (o eso pensó).

El patio de la casa es un poco desolado, las flores se marchitan y mueren, y el poco césped que hay esta todo chamuscado, amarillo y seco, y eso a Gaara como que le gusta (un poco), su patio es diferente, su jardín es diferente, y hay hormigas a las que guiar a su casa, hay casas de hormigas que puede mojar con la manguera, también hay un cielo azul, mucho más azul que en cualquier otro lugar (o eso cree), y hay un cactus surgiendo ,y cuando lo ve y lo toca, la pluma que esta entre su carne y nervios desaparece, siente un poco de dolor, pero el cosquilleo desaparece y se siente como un poco bien.

—El amor es una maravillosa flor, pero es necesario tener el valor de ir a buscarla al borde de un horrible precipicio. El amor es intensidad y por esto es una distensión del tiempo: estira los minutos y los alarga como siglos. El amor es un sacramento que debería recibirse de rodillas. — lee un día en una hoja que se encontraba arrugada en el suelo, en el camino que lo lleva a casa, y Gaara graba las letras en su mente, y guarda el papel en sus bolsillos. Cuando llega a casa entonces recita varias veces las palabras en voz alta, una y otra vez, en el patio, y como que las hormigas lo escuchan (aunque están enojadas porque hace una semana mato a algunas de sus compañeras en una inundación y destruyo sus casas- aunque después le ayudo a reconstruirlas-), y los cactus surgen un poco más grandes, las flores marchitas se dejan caer al suelo como si estuvieran relajadas con las palabras, por su voz, y Gaara las remarca, él las dice más alto, y trata de enfrascar las palabras en su vida, las asocia con su padre (que es como una bestia), con sus hermanos (que le tienen miedo), con su escuela (que no le gusta), y con su madre… entonces Gaara cuando se queda sin aliento porque hablar lo cansa, porque no lo hace a menudo, se dirige a su cuarto y busca sus tesoros (dos en especial), y su tesoro esta como un poco oxidado, pero para él es brillante, su tesoro se clava en su frente y puede verlo en su reflejo, que le brinda amablemente su bandeja de plata con patrones de flores bonitas.

Gaara llora un poco, porque se dejó caer en el precipicio para robarse el amor y tatuarla en su alma, porque el amor en algo horrible y como que le gusta. Gaara a veces piensa en que no le gustan los tomates, porque su cabello es del mismo color y como que los dos son tachados por algo diferente a lo que son en realidad, a veces también piensa en los osos (de verdad) y decide que simplemente prefiere uno de peluche (porque los osos de verdad son demasiado grandes y no podría ocultarlo de su padre), aunque recuerda también ( a veces) que los osos de peluches no son para los hombres (y el como que ya es uno) y a demás salen caro.

IIIII

Gaara tiene 9 y está desorientado, con un dolor en su cabeza (y también con un dolor en su trasero), un helado de fresa en sus cabellos, y frente a él hay una niña de cabellos amarillos (como el color del césped de su casa) y que tiene los ojos azules (como el azul del cielo que solo se ve desde su patio), también tiene las mejillas un poco rojas (casi como la sangre) y a Gaara como que le gusta.—lo siento, es que yo no te….—comienza a decir (casi chillando) pero él la corta antes de que termine, porque su cabeza duele—está bien—ella entonces saca de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido rosa un lindo pañuelo blanco con flores bordadas—para que te limpies—se lo ofrece, pero el pañuelo es demasiado lindo, es casi brillante, así que él lo acepta tomándolo con cuidado entre sus dedos y lo aguarda igual de cuidadoso en su bolsillo. La niña de hermosos ojos azules resplandecientes y llorosos (porque siente mucho la pérdida de su helado) parpadea sorprendida, como que no entiende mucho al niño frente a ella, y también como que le dan ganas de tener su pañuelo devuelta (porque es un poco egoísta) —mi nombre es Ino, y me acabo de mudar cerca de aquí ¿y tú eres?—dice al final mordisqueando un poco sus labios porque está nerviosa.

—Gaara Sabaku No- le contesta con voz clara y con su nombre completo, así como en el libro de modales que leyó hace un par de semanas.

—oh, ¿eres hijo de Sabaku no-sama, el de las empresas?

El pelirrojo frunce un poco las escasas cejas que tiene- sí

—vaya entonces somos vecinos, me acabo de mudar con mis padres, mi papá va a trabajar con el tuyo en un proyecto creo.

El helado se resbala ahora como agua fría por su cuello, y se filtra por su remera, es pegajoso, pero no le molesta en realidad (no mucho) —tus padres ¿en dónde están ahora? , no deberías estar sola por aquí- le dice porque en su libro decía que siempre hay que ser caballero.

Ino lo mira un poco sorprendida pero luego ríe— no te preocupes, yo vivo aquí desde que nací, solo que me cambie de casa, conozco las calles, y la gente... y ¿Por qué nunca te había visto?

—no salgo mucho

—oh ¿eres un poco anti social? O ¿tus padres no te dejan salir?

Gaara la mira unos instantes, y se siente un poco raro, porque sus dedos no le cosquillean, y también porque ella como que habla demasiado. —me tengo que ir.

—Entonces vamos juntos, yo como que voy a llegar tarde para el almuerzo.

— ¿Vas a almorzar ahora?—no puede evitar preguntar, siempre ha leído en los libros sobre ello (porque Gaara no ve la televisión).

—Sip ¿ustedes no?—le interroga curiosa.

—Padre trabaja hasta tarde—se limita a contestar (y no le dice acerca de que es un bastardo y no está invitado a comer con la gente de la casa, ni que solo come un poco de sobras, ni que ni siquiera sabe a qué hora exacta se debe comer).

—bueno eso es mejor, mi papá es tan molesto, no me deja comer tranquila, es un poco pastoso.

Comienzan a caminar en dirección a sus casas y a Gaara como que le dan un poco de celos, y un poco de rabia, porque la niña tiene lo que él nunca tendrá, y lo desprecia, además sus dedos le volvieron a cosquillear otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"El amor es una maravillosa flor, pero es necesario tener el valor de ir a buscarla al borde de un horrible precipicio." Stendhal

"El amor es intensidad y por esto es una distensión del tiempo: estira los minutos y los alarga como siglos." Octavio Paz

"El amor es un sacramento que debería recibirse de rodillas." Oscar Wilde

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

N/A: hola! Aquí está el segundo capítulo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

IIIIII

A Gaara le gusta Ino, pero no lo dice, porque tiene 10, un kanji de amor en su frente (que se hizo hace bastante tiempo), un dolor en su espalda, y sangre corriéndole desde la ceja hasta la barbilla — plop— suenan las gotas rojas al tocar el suelo, y a él como que le gusta porque es un (poco) demonio, los niños de la escuela lo miran desde lejos un poco asustados, y la niña de cabellos amarillos (como el color del césped de su casa), solo lo mira un poco sorprendida, es su segundo año en la escuela junto a él, y a pesar de que no hablan mucho, por las tardes pasan un rato juntos (porque sus padres así lo desean).

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunta entonces mientras busca apresurada un pañuelo en el bolsillo de su lindo pantalón rojo (el cual a Gaara le gusta mucho) —Aquí tienes—le dice ofreciéndoselo, pero es un pañuelo rosa sedoso con patrones extraños de color negro, y es brillante, así que Gaara lo agarra con cuidado y lo guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón—no hagas eso, devuélvemelo—le reclama, y Gaara la mira fijo —no— le responde seco—tú me lo diste.

—Pero para que te limpiaras.

– ¿entonces si me limpio con el tengo que devolvértelo?

–no pero…

—Haz de cuenta de que ya lo use— le dice interrumpiéndola mientras con la manga de su chaqueta negra se limpiaba un poco la sangre, y comienza a caminar en dirección a la enfermería, porque las maestras sino se molestaran otra vez, y en medio de su camino se detiene para mirar al causante de su lesión—ten más cuidado Uchiha—le sisea al morocho que le dio el pelotazo—tú también—le dice este mientras sonríe, y a Gaara como que le agrada el chico, hace rato nadie se había atrevido a molestarlo, y ahí estaba él desafiándolo con sus palabras después de haberle roto la ceja de un pelotazo, y como que a Gaara le cosquillean mucho los dedos, y ahora sabe el porqué. Hace una mueca que es como una media sonrisa, porque lo reconoce como contrincante, y Sasuke Uchiha frunce las cejas un poco desconcertado.

—El control sobre sí mismo es la facultad de seleccionar los pensamientos para convertir en actos solo convenientes— se dice así mismo mientras espera a que lo atiendan en la enfermería, la frase es algo compleja aunque no demasiado para él después de todo en sus ratos libres lee mucho, la frase le gusta (bastante) cada vez que la dice la pluma que tiene entre sus dedos (entre la carne y los nervios) ya no le da tantas cosquillas, así que cada vez que puede las repite, a veces fuerte, a veces despacio, y a veces en su mente.

A Gaara le gusta mucho su patio, porque tiene un césped amarillo, flores marchitas, unos cactus muy grandes, y una vista a un cielo tan azul (uno que muy pocos tienen el privilegio de ver), pero a Ino como que no le gusta demasiado así que en vez de pasar un tiempo con el chico de cabellos rojos (como sus padres le pidieron) prefiere irse a jugar con sus dos amigos (los cuales antes no los quería, pero ahora como que le gustan mucho), y a Gaara no le molesta (o eso trata de pensar) así que toma un libro marrón de la biblioteca de su casa y se sienta en su patio, puede escuchar como ella saluda a sus amigos y luego se va. Gaara se siente solo, pero su libro lo calma (un poco) y entonces por un par de horas viaja a lugares exóticos y pelea, Gaara blande su espada en su contrincante atravesándolo por completo, la sangre salpica su cara, y escucha el sonido de huesos rotos, suenan como una hermosa melodía, hay gritos, y eso como que lo hace sentir de manera extraña, pero le gusta eso, el cosquilleo de sus dedos se esparce por su cuerpo y la espada del caballero se desenvaina un montón de veces, cada vez que sale de su cárcel, corta y destroza a humanos, y a bestias.

Gaara a menudo piensa en los tomates, los cuales no le gustan porque se parecen un poco a él, son rojos como su cabello, y son considerados como algo que en realidad no son, Gaara a veces piensa en lo lindo que es el cielo, y piensa en las hormigas que quemo con la lupa la vez pasada, también piensa muchas veces sobre porque le gusta Ino, si ella es un poco tonta (así como sus hermanos-hermanastros-)

IIIIIII

A Gaara le gustan los cactus, pero no lo dice, porque tiene 11, un caramelo ácido en su boca, y no tiene con quien hablar. Gaara se siente como un poco aburrido, porque en la escuela nadie lo molesta, ni siquiera el Uchiha (mucho menos después de a verse fracturado la mano por su culpa), y eso como que lo jode también un poco, pero no se queja, simplemente se sienta en una esquina del patio en donde hay un rosal un poco marchito, mira a la rubia a veces pero ella como que está enamorada (no de él), a Ino solo le interesa ser una especie de enfermera del Uchiha, y lo cuida, también lo molesta un poco, y Gaara sujeta una parte de la enredadera del rosal y las espinas se hunden en la punta de sus dedos, en la palma de la mano, se hunden en su vida, y eso como que le gusta, porque es lo más cercano al amor (el dolor).

Gaara a menudo piensa en ¿porque es un (poco) demonio?, en un principio no le había importado mucho serlo, pero ahora que está más grande siente curiosidad, así que busca en libros, y a escondidas ve un par de películas, en donde la sangre corre y hay demonios (muchos), y entonces una voz lo comienza a seguir por las noches, lo molesta (bastante), y la pluma entre la carne y nervios ahora es como una cuchilla que lo destruye de adentro hacia afuera, y eso lo saca un poco de quicio porque como que le duele. Gaara entonces un día se da cuenta finalmente que él no es un (poco) demonio, simplemente en algún momento de su vida un demonio (de verdad) entro en él, y eso lo hastía, porque se está adueñando de su cuerpo, de su existencia, de lo que siente por Ino, de lo que también siente por las hormigas, y los cactus, las flores, y sobre lo que siente por el cielo.

—La hora más sombría no dura más de 60 minutos — se dice así mismo por las noches, y no duerme, porque la voz le susurra, le habla, le grita, y lo quiere destrozar, y a él le parece que son más de 60 minutos, le parece que son más de 3600 segundos, y como que le hace recordar todo ello al amor, porque el amor es horrible y estira los minutos en siglos, entonces escribe en una libreta algo sucia sobre ello, sobre cómo se hizo el kanji que tiene en la frente, sobre algunas frases que leyó o que encontró por ahí, escribe sobre las hormigas (a la cuales trata de no molestar más), escribe de su padre (la bestia), de sus hermanos (que no son sus hermanos), y también acerca de que es un bastardo. Escribe sobre cuantos huesos se ha fracturado, sobre el cuchillo que se encuentra entre su carne y nervios, y sobre Ino porque ella le gusta mucho (aunque no la ama- aun).

.

.

.

IIIIIIII

Gaara tiene 12, y le duelen las costillas (mucho), pero no lo menciona porque en realidad a nadie le importa lo que le pase, después de todo es un bastardo. En la escuela siempre se sienta en el mismo asiento (solo), en el fondo del aula, y a Gaara le gusta porque puede dibujar de vez en cuando algunos garabatos en la última página de su cuaderno. Los dragones le gustan (bastante) y después de mucho esfuerzo ahora puede dibujar majestuosos dragones oscuros que a veces aletean, y escupen fuego queriendo salir de la hoja algo arrugada de su cuaderno, Gaara se siente un poco importante entonces porque él le da vida (y se las quita).

— ¿Ustedes que piensan que es el amor? — pregunta la nueva maestra de lengua (la cual es un poco tonta en su opinión), y el pelirrojo presta atención, porque muchas veces ha leído sobre ello, y ha escrito, recitado, y hasta lo ha intentado sentir, pero él no puede, nunca puede, así que escucha atento esperando respuestas.

—El amor es un sentimiento de cariño que sentimos por alguien— dijo una niña de cabellos color chicle, y Gaara frunció un poco las cejas un poco contrariado.

—Muy bien… ¿pero es algo más?

—El amor es algo lindo, se siente en el corazón, y es como azúcar— dijo de repente la Yamanaka mirando a un muchacho de cabellos negros, el cual miraba distraído por la ventana.

—Bien Ino, ¿alguien piensa algo distinto o tiene una definición?... ¿Qué tal tu Gaara?, parece que el tema te interesa. — se atrevió a hablar la profesora porque es algo tonta, y Gaara como que la mira un poco molesto, porque en verdad quería saber sobre lo dicho, pero hasta ese momento nadie parecía entender el amor (nadie lo entendía así como él).

— El amor es intensidad y por esto es una distensión del tiempo: estira los minutos y los alarga como siglos. — recita para no tener que decir con sus verdaderas palabras lo que piensa que es el amor.

La maestra que es un poco tonta lo mira un poco extrañada—Octavio Paz—dice finalmente, y Gaara asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Las voces del demonio que tiene dentro lo fastidian de día también, y Gaara está (muy) molesto, siente ganas de pegarle, y clavarle sus cuchillas que tiene en la punta de sus dedos, pero no puede y eso lo pone de muy mal humor. El muy maldito está adentro suyo ¿y si alguien lo daña siente su dolor?, ¿Cuándo la bestia lo golpea, él llora, Él grita? , Gaara decide prestar atención entonces, y cuando un puño grande le da en las costillas (la parte preferida de la bestia) aprieta los dientes y amarra firme sus pensamientos, su vida, al cascaron que es su cuerpo, y lo escucha, el demonio no llora, el demonio grita, pide sangre, siente rabia y odio, y unas cuchillas clavadas en el corazón que no tiene y plumas haciéndole cosquillas en los pies, Gaara se ríe por dentro, porque ambos son un poco parecidos, y Gaara se burla, el pelirrojo lo deja sufrir, Gaara deja que le peguen aún más, hasta que casi todos sus huesos estén rotos, pero él se niega a irse, él solo se oculta un poco al fondo de sus sentimientos, esperando poder salir, y por ahora eso es suficiente.

Cuando la bestia se va, y el demonio le da un descanso, Gaara camina hacia a la cocina apoyándose en la pared, y a pesar de que su cuerpo le duele mucho, se siente un poco más liviano en cierta forma (porque en otra como que quiere asesinar a alguien).

.

.

.

IIIIIIIII

A Gaara le gustan las flores marchitas, pero no se lo dice a nadie, porque tiene 13, una Ino llorona sentada junto a él en su patio, unos raspones en las rodillas, los pies descalzos, un dulce de fresa en sus bolsillos y un dolor de cabeza.

—estúpida frentona—murmura la rubia entre dientes, porque siente como un poco de odio, un poco de frustración, y no se lo puede decir a Shikamaru, ni a Chouji, ni a nadie más que a Gaara, porque él como un poco extraño y no habla mucho así que de seguro no va a gastar saliva en criticarla (o eso cree), él es un confidente perfecto. —Yo lo amo tanto— le dice mientras hunde su cabeza en sus brazos que están apoyados en sus rodillas.

— ¿en verdad sabes lo que es el amor Ino?

La adolecente parpadea confundida, y luego un poco ofendida finalmente responde—claro… que lo sé... ¿Cómo no voy a saberlo? —articula entre lloriqueos.

—Porque eres tonta—le dice directo, de manera ruda— si quieres yo te puedo mostrar lo que en verdad lo que es el amor, pero una vez que aceptes no hay vuelta atrás.

—me dices tonta ¿y luego me ofreces saber del amor?... eres un idiota, además ¿Qué sabes tú del amor?

—he aprendido mucho.

—el amor no se aprende… se siente de la nada.

— ¿estas segura?

—sí.

—no te mostrare el amor entonces.

Ino al escuchar sus palabras se limpia las lágrimas, y lo mira curiosa, también un poco escéptica —bromeas ¿verdad?

—No— le responde seco, y clava su mirada en los ojos azules, está decidido a hacerle ver lo que es el amor en verdad, claro si ella acepta, porque El amor es una maravillosa flor, pero es necesario tener el valor de ir a buscarla al borde de un horrible precipicio.

— ¿no hay vuelta atrás? ¿Por qué? — dice Ino luego de haber guardado silencio por un par de minutos porque como que quiere saber un poco lo que siente el pelirrojo, y porque es un poco curiosa así como los gatitos.

—Lo sabrás si aceptas— le dice y se siente un poco como el diablo haciendo caer a alguien para que firme un contrato de perdición. Pero él la necesita, Gaara la quiere para él porque es egoísta, y porque cuando habla con ella las cuchillas ya no lo atraviesan de adentro hacia afuera.

La de cabellos amarillos (como del color del césped del patio) traga un poco de saliva, siente un cosquilleo en su estómago, y como que se asusta, pero ella asiente con la cabeza— acepto…—le contesta, y la voz le tiembla como si anticipara lo que viene, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que pasársela llorando por alguien que no te quiere (o eso piensa).

Gaara a veces piensa en los osos de peluche, porque le gustan, pero los osos de peluche no son de hombre y él es un hombre (y además salen caro), Gaara a veces piensa en cuanto quiere a Ino, y a veces no entiende bien porque la quiere (si es tonta).

La sujeta por las muñecas de manera suave (al principio) y ella vuelve a tragar saliva nerviosa, pero lo deja continuar, él la besa entonces, y Es un beso suave, un poco raro, he Ino forcejea al principio pero al final termina rendida porque como que le gusta, la lengua de él explora su boca, y es caliente, Ino siente como si un fuego se extendiera por todo su cuerpo, él la muerde, y ella se queja porque le duele y quiere apartarse nuevamente, pero sus muñecas son sujetadas muy fuertes, sus bocas se mantienen unidas un poco más hasta que el aire escasea de sus pulmones, y las flores se marchitan, las hormigas caminan derecho a sus casa porque no quieren verlos, y el cielo es mucho más azul (o eso creen).

—El amor es como cuchillas que te cortan desde adentro hacia afuera—le susurra cerca de sus labios— El amor es como voces que te atormentan en medio de la noche, El amor es como espinas clavadas en tus dedos, como días en silencios, y noches de gritos, el amor es horrible y doloroso, y te hace caer en el infierno.

A Ino le gustan sus amigos Shikamaru y Chouji, también le gustan los cuentos de hadas, y los príncipes lindos, pero no lo dice porque tiene 13, un labio lastimado, un dolor en sus muñecas, y tiene las puertas abiertas a un sentimiento extraño que parece invitarla a los confines de la oscuridad, y ella como que ahora entiende (un poco) el significado de la palabra Amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El fin

.

.

.

.

.

"El control sobre sí mismo es la facultad de seleccionar los pensamientos para convertir en actos solo convenientes." Manero

"La hora más sombría no dura más de 60 minutos." Andre luguet

.

.

N/A: y ha terminado, debo reconocer que yo como que quede con ganas de escribir un poco más sobre mis pequeños Gaara e Ino y su relación. Pero creo que así quedo bien ¿verdad?...

Contestación de reviews:

Mitsuki Tsukiomi: gracias por tu comentario y lamento de veras a verte lastimado tu Kokoro, pero estaba un poco adolorida y salió este twoshot, y si Gaara ama mucho los osos ge he he un día vi un fan art de él y un oso y como que morí de amor así que no pude evitar mencionar un poco el hecho, con respecto a lo de cómo cambian las personas lo que gira alrededor a veces como que nos construye y destruye al mismo tiempo y es algo tan…tan doloroso que termino afectando a mi Gaara-chan mucho, como dijiste a veces determinadas circunstancias nos cambian demasiado y a veces no es para bien.

Juvia: gracias por decir que la historia es buena, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, y por dejarme un comentario te regalo un Gray-sama para ti sholita! Ge he he =D

que tengan un buen día, tarde,noche y año, hasta la próxima. =)


End file.
